The present invention is intended for use in association with a transaxle (or a transmission) which is employed to drive various types of power equipment, such as riding lawn mowers. The transaxle includes a lever which is actuated to shift the transaxle between gear-engaging and neutral positions. In a typical transaxle, a conventional H or I-shaped shift pattern is used wherein the neutral position occupies a central portion of the pattern intermediate four gear-engaging positions respectively located at the extremities of the pattern.
When operating power equipment utilizing a transaxle, it is possible to inadvertently cause gear engagement by accidental displacement of the shift lever from the neutral portion of the pattern. It therefore is a principal object of the present invention to provide spring means acting on the shift lever tending to position the lever in neutral.